


The Cry of the Missing

by Ahsokalives2223



Series: Family can help you heal [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Rape, They go through a lot, Ventress needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Ahsoka and Ventress go missing after Plo Koon and Anakin Skywalker spot them on level 1312.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted, same name.  
> There's 2 more chapters but it's late and I don't have time

Anakin

It has been 2 weeks since Ahsoka and Ventress were last seen, since then 4 council members and their battalions have joined in the search, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti And Saesee Tinn.

The public is in an outrage, how could we accuse an innocent 16 year old and then lose her? And honestly I am on their side, The Council is making a public speech in a few minutes and I have to say something as well.

" Skywalker, are you ready?" Master Windu asked, as he entered the meditation room I was in, " Yes Master." I said getting up from my kneeling position, I may not like meditating but I can recognize when I need to, " for what it's worth, Skywalker, we will do our best to find her." He promised, I smiled and nodded as we walked to the entrance of the temple, there were reporters everywhere, and immediately they started asking questions, when they realized that we were not gonna answer anything, they quieted down.

" As many of you are aware, Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano was accused of treason, murder, terrorism, and sedition, she escaped from prison 2 weeks back, the last time she was seen was 1 and half weeks ago, and 3 days ago Padawan Barriss Lace Offee confessed to framing Padawan Tano and the murder of Letta Merie Turmond, however she denies that she bombed the temple, she claims that she wanted Turmond dead for killing so many, we asked her why she framed Padawan Tano, as they were best friends, she said she was convient.

She also claims that she was in contact with Padawan Tano, and we have been able to confirm this with a recording of their initial conversation, after which Padawan Tano is believed to have crushed her con link, they had a conversation over a holobooth but since those are not recorded we do not know for sure what was said.

Padawan Tano If you are watching this, please return home.

Master Skywalker has something to say as well." Master Windu said,

I walked up to the podium that had been set up, " well, I won't lie and say this isn't hard, Ahsoka is like my little sister and I know that she is out there confused and scared, and right now I want nothing more then to whisk her away with a big fluffy blanket to the farthest regions of the galaxy, but I need to find her first, and I need your help to find her, please if you have ANY information on her whereabouts, come foward." I pleaded

" Are there any questions?" Obi-Wan asked, immediately reporters were raising their hands, I sighed, and just picked one, " You." I said pointing at the Twi'lek woman, " What is the Jedi Council going to do about Padawan Barriss Lace Offee?" She asked, " The council in deciding whether or not to supespend her or to send her to a mental institution." Master Mundi answered, I picked another one, this time a chiss male, " Is Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano still a suspect for the temple bombing?" He asked, " no, she is not." I quickly answered, after the questions were somewhat idiotic.

Time passes.

Me, Koon, Windu, Fisto, Ti And Tinn are back in the undercity, we have split into 3 groups, checking every level throughly, we have the coruscant guards ( Fox and others) on level 1312 looking for them, I am paired with Master Fisto, we have searched level 1313 and are currently searching level 1315, Master Windu and Master Plo are searching level 1314, and Master Ti And Tinn are searching level 1316, we are searching a warehouse in sector 14.

" SKYWALKER, GET UP HERE." I heard Master Fisto shout from above me, I rush up there, I stood in shock for a few seconds, there were lightsaber burns across this floor, Master Fisto is standing in the middle of the room, examining something, " Are these not Ventress's?" He said, turning to face me, holding up Ventress's unmistakable curved lightsabers, I nodded, " she would never leave those behind willingly."I said, " Sir, we found this on the lower." Rex said, handing me Ahsoka's lightsaber { they are wearing gloves}, " And traces of nano droids were found on the lower floor." He said, " I'm calling it in."Master Fisto said.

" Team FS to Teams WP and TT, we have found Ventress's and Padawan Tano's lightsabers and traces of nano droids on level 1315 sector 14 warehouse 51." He reported, " we'll be there in ETA 20 minutes." Master Ti said, " ETA 25 minutes." Master Plo said, " Team FS out." Master Fisto said, " Team TT out." Master Ti said, " Team WP out." Master Plo said.

' Where are you, Snips?' I thought, looking at her lightsaber before putting it in an evidence bag, as Master Fisto did the same with Ventress's.

" Rex, tape this warehouse off, this is an official crime scene." I said turning towards him, " Sir, yes sir." He saluted.


	2. The message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ventress alive or dead- 1 I don't know and 1 yes.
> 
> Ahsoka- 1 no.
> 
> Darth Sidious- 1 vote yes
> 
> Cad bane- 1 vote yes.
> 
> Dooku- 0 votes.
> 
> And I have one more poll that I forgot yesterday, which is do you want me to do a sequel to this? Since this a mystery fic, I don't want to give you too much info on what is happening to Ahsoka and Ventress.

Anakin

Me, Master Fisto, Master Windu, MasterPlo, Master Ti And Master Tinn are still in the warehouse.

" Rex, bring in a squad, tell them to determine how many people were in this lightsaber battle, map out how the battle took place and see if they can identify all of the lightsabers used and who owned them." I commanded over my com, " Yes General." He responded.

" You found Padawan Tano's and Ventress's lightsabers, and traces of nano droids?" Master Windu asked, Fisto nodded, " Have the surrounding area closed and searched, if this was recent then they can't be far." Master Windu said to Wolffe, " Sir, yes sir." He said, before leaving.

" The only real possibilities that we have is that Ventress turned on Ahsoka, but why would she leave her lightsabers? Or they were both kidnapped." Master Tinn said, " we all know that Dooku turned on Ventress and wants her dead, and Ahsoka has very valuable information."Master Fisto commented, " not to mention Ahsoka and Ventress have some very powerful foes, though very few could take both of them." I said, my mind going to all of the enemies Ahsoka had made, I have trained her to take on foes who are more powerful then her.

" There is nothing more we can do here, we need to report to the Council." Master Ti said, I nodded and turned towards where the forensic squad was coming in, " Tell us everything ou find." I said as I walked past, " Yes Sir, you will know everything." He said.

Time passes.

" We found Asajji Maji Ventress And Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano's lightsabers on Level 1315, Sector 14, Warehouse 51, there are signs of a battle in the warehouse, the forensic team is down there now." Master Fisto reported, " Add to the search we will, join you Master Secura, Master Vos, Master Kenobi And Master Koth will, find them we must, before ha.." Master Yoda is interrupted by the holo transmitter activating, Ahsoka and Ventress appear on it, both were unconscious and bleeding heavily, a script appeared,

' they will break, everyone does eventually, you should of heard their screams, she begged for you Skywalker, I cannot wait to hear more of it.' It read, I saw red, as it then showed their torture and their screams, the transmission ended.

Everyone stood in shock for a few moments, before chaos broke out, people were screaming for the signal to be traced, and others {Plo, Me, Fisto, Obi-Wan And Ti} were pacing, worrying over Ahsoka and, probably just Obi-Wan, Ventress, wellbeing.

" Everyone calm down!" Master Windu yelled, everyone shut up pretty quickly, " Panicking will not help us or them, we need to calm down and focus on getting them, if we panic we put their lives in danger, and I don't know about you but I am not letting an innocent child die, if I can prevent it." Master Mundi said, I glared, " if it was your Padawan, you would be panicking as well." I grunted out, he rolled his eyes before speaking, "It is pretty clear they are no longer on planet, but we still need more evidence, we will break the current teams, including those just added, into 2 groups, Planet-bound and galaxy-bound, if we are to have any hope of finding them before any irreversible damage is done to them, mentally and physically. Master Vos, Master Secura, Master Eeth Koth, Master Saesee Tinn and Master Shaak Ti shall remain planet-bound in teams, Master Ti and Master Tinn, Master Koth shall work alone, Master Vos and Master Secura, they will search the remaining under-levels."Master Windu said.

"We also need to address the public, we can't keep them in the dark anymore."Master Fisto said, everyone nodded, "Remaining council members will take care of that, just focus on finding them." Master Mundi said.

We'll find you Snips

Ahsoka. (Disturbing implications)

I screamed again as he shocked me again, Ventress is barely breathing, and I fear that she will die.

"Your a pretty thing you know that."He says as he strokes my check, I whimpered, he is so creepy, he begun to take off my clothes.

Time passes.

I was whimpering in the corner, covering up as much of my body as I could, Ventress is unconscious and I am trying to cover her as well, but she is longer then me and it is quiet hard, she has been assaulted as well,

I pray Skyguy finds us now.

Unknown.

They really are beautiful, though I don't know if I'll keep them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to publish this yesterday but it got busy.
> 
> Still haven't chosen a kidnapper yet, or whether or not if anyone dies, so it's viewers vote, and the scene with Ahsoka and Unknown are just a taste of what it will be like if you want me to stuff it into the same fic, because the kidnapper will not be revealed until the end of it, a squeal is already planned for their recovery and something else *Wink.*
> 
> Ahsokalives out


	3. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See profile for update schedule.

Anakin.

We were just about to leave when Rex and Fox walk in, " We have the layout of the fight sir."Fox said, always the professional, I saw Master Plo and Master Fisto both twitch, almost as if they wanted to hug him, which doesn't surprise me, they are very close with the Vod'e.

Fox hands Master Windu a data chip, he then plays it.

The figures of Ahsoka and Ventress along with the unknown assailant, I assume that they matched the 'sabers to the owners, it's like a deadly dance, but Ahsoka and Ventress are extremely outmatched, Ahsoka was knocked out in a matter of minutes, Ventress lasted another few minutes before she was knocked out as well.

"We were unable to determine who the lightsabers belong to."Rex said sadly, Master Windu nodded, clearly dismissing him, Fox and Rex nodded respectfully and left.

"Master Swan and Master Gallia will work on the speech, until then, everyone has their tasks."Master Windu said, everyone nodded.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Master Bultar Swan.

I left Macy and headed towards the Conference room to meet with Master Gallia, when I got there, I saw her dismissing her own Padawan, another tholothian, but he is a male, he has light brown skin with violet patches and light blue eyes, he was wearing jedi war robes, they are dark brown with some earthy green undertones,his name is Tarion Koorn.

"Master Swan."He said respectfully bowing as he walked by, "Padawan Koorn."I said, nodding as way of acknowledgement.

"Master Swan, we must get to work quickly."Master Gallia said, I nodded, and brought out my datapad which had all of the info that we knew.

"So Padawan Tano and former sith assassin Ventress have gone missing, are being tortured at an unknown location and by an unknown assailant who may or may not be a sith lord." I said, she nods.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Plo.

Me, Mace, Kit, Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as our ships were prepared to leave, we're checking the outer-rim first, then middle-rim and then inner-rim, basically working ourselves in, we don't care if we go into sepertis space, we are going to find her.

"Sir, we are ready to leave."Wolffe said, we nodded before boarding the ship and heading out.

I walked into my room, and over to my bed, and took out my datapad, and went to a file which held pictures of Ahsoka throughout the years, the day I first brought her to the temple, she was asleep in my arms because she refused to let go of my robes, another of her somehow finding her way into my bed, her saying goodbye to me the day she was assigned to Anakin, she was hugging me, and one from a couple months ago, she was crying in my arms after a particularly gruesome battle, I continued to look through the photos for a few more minutes, before I was summoned to the bridge.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, that's what happens when I put up polls and you don't vote, I don't know what to do, feel free to leave ideas in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> The notes are meant for my fanfiction.net followers who didn't vote, blame them for the short chapter.


	4. More clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! With Ahsoka Tano and Assajj Ventress still missing, the order continues to look tirelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count goal: 2,000.

Aayla.

I and Quinlan are together on sub-level 1311 when a young Gungan male approached us, he had purple skin, and orange eyes,  _ “Excuse me, Master Jedi, yousa are lookin for Ahsoka Tano, correct?” _ He asked we nodded, _ “A couplea weeka ago I saw a strange a man by the warehouse whera she wenta missin.” _ He said,  _ “Strange how?” _ Quinlan asked,  _ “Hea wasa wearing a hood and wasa sneckin around, nota lika the usual downa here either.” _ He said,  _ “Did you see anything identifying about him?” _ I questioned,  _ “Hea didn’t have any headtails or horns, wasa about 5’8- 5’10 feet, weigheda bout 143-184 pounds and had fair skin from the glimpsa I got of his skin.” _ He said,  _ “Thank you so much for this information.” _ I thanked him,  _ “Yousa area very welcome, justa finda her.” _ He said,  _ “We are doing everything possible to find her.” _ Quinlan said he nodded and left, _ “We should report this to the Council.” _ I said Quinlan nodded and we sat up a holoprojector.

_ “Master Secura, Master Vos, something to report do you?” _ Master Yoda asked,  _ “Yes, a Gungan male approached us, he says he saw a male near the warehouse where Ahsoka went missing, he says he was 5’8-5’10 and weighed about 143-184 pounds, fair skin and didn’t have headtails or horns, most likely human but he was wearing a hood so he couldn’t tell.” _ Quinlan said.

* * *

10 months later/Plo.

10 and half months, that’s how long she’s been missing, and the only clues we have is the missing lightsabers, the man and the layout of the fight, no one has come forward with any more evidence,  _ “We’ll find her Plo.” _ Mace said as he laid his hand on my shoulder, _ “I know that, but I still can’t help but feel that we’re too late to save her sanity.” _ I said he smiled sadly at me, a rare thing even for his closet friends t,o see, _ “Regardless, we have to return to Corsaunt for the monthly meeting and public speech.” _ He said I sighed and looked at the map of the galaxy, we have already checked all of the Republic star systems, and half of the neutral systems, with no more clues or ideas, the holonet is coming up with the most absurd of theories, some saying that she sold herself to escape the pain, which is insane and has no evidence to back it up.

 

_ “Arriving at Coursaunt Generals.” _ Wolffe said, my poor son, he’s been worried sick about his little sister, as are the others of the Wolfpack, _ “Thank you, Commander.” _ Mace said as we headed towards the hanger to get a ship to head to the planet.

 

_ “Master Windu, Master Plo, good to see you it is.” _ Master Yoda greeted us,  _ “Master Yoda.” _ We said, just as another ship lands, Anakin and Kit, Master Yoda greets them and not 10 minutes later Obi-Wan lands, and that’s when a temple guard came rushing to us,  _ “Masters, 5 infants have been discovered at the temple steps.” _ She said,  _ “Master Drallig had them taken to the halls of healing, the healers took their DNA and had it tested for parentage, 3 tested back to Ahsoka Tano and 2 tested back to Assjj Ventress, the Father is not on record, 2 out of Ahsoka’s 3 were twins , the last one seems to have been conceived after the twins, Ventress’ 2 are not twins have it seems one is 7 months gestation and the other is 9 months.”  _ She finished sorrow, and anger filled the force mainly from those closest to Ahsoka, _ ” Sad this is, but helpful in finding their Mothers they may be, determined the race of the Father have you?” _ Master Yoda asked with a sorrowful tone,  _ “There seem to be multiple fathers, 2 of Ahsoka’s are part human, both of Ventress’ and the last of Ahsoka’s is Zabark, we’ve already tried to cross the children’s DNA with Darth Maul and Count Dooku’s DNA, it’s not a match, however we were able to determine that the Zabark is a relative of Maul, we were unable to determine any relative for the human father.” _ She said,  _ “I want records of all known nightbrothers.” _ Mace said.

She nodded and left,  _ “Added to the mystery these children have and saddened it has as well.” _ Master Yoda said, _ “ We should address the public, maybe even broadcast to all planets.” _ Obi-Wan said stroking his beard, the rest of us nodded and left to go talk to the healers about the children, Master Yoda contacting the rest of the Council and search party to meet there.

  
  


When we arrived at the Halls of Healing, we were immediately directed to the children who were in the infant hall, they were marked, “Little baby girl Tano” for Ahsoka’s baby girl that is a togruta-Zabrak mix, she has Ahsoka’s sky blue eyes, she has her orange skin however it is a little lighter then Ahsoka’s, she has a lekku, however she also has the usual horns on her forehead, beside her was “Little baby boy A Tano” Who I assume is her twin since he has horns, red hair, orange skin with red lines, and Ahsoka eyes, besides him was, “Little baby boy B Tano” who has fair skin, lekku, and Ahsoka’s blue eyes, and besides them is “Little baby girl Ventress” she is like a little mini copy of her mother, pale skin with purple stripes, blue eyes but she has red hair instead of the sliverly white color Ventress’ had before she shaved her hair off, and beside her was a little premature baby boy listed as “Little baby boy Ventress” who doesn’t really look like her at all, he has red skin with white stripes, blue eyes and sliverly white hair with some natural light red highlights.

 

_ “Are they force-sensitive?” _ Mace asked the healer who had led us here,  _ “ Yes, all five of them are force sensitive, we have left them unnamed due to their mothers not being present.” _ She said as she checks on their vitals, Mace thanked her and she left soon after, soon after the rest of the Council arrived as did the rest of the search party, we kept talking for a while, asking questions until we decided to go talk to Cin, _ “Masters, I assume this is about the infants found.” _ Cin stated as we approached him from where he was viewing the gathering reporters, who were looking at us intently, trying to discern what we are saying so that they can be the first to report it, however we’re turned to the side and whispering to avoid being overheard,  _ “Yes, how did you find them? And did you see whoever abandoned them?” _ Adi asked, _ “None of the guards found them actually, it was a 4-year-old foundling who discovered them while he was exploring, he reported them to us, he says he didn’t see anything, however, they were discovered at 9:31 Corsaunti standard time.” _ Cin replied,  _ “I will add that to mine and Bultar’s speech.” _ Adi said as she typed on her datapad.

 

We began the speech, Adi leading, _ “Hello, My name is Jedi Master Adi Gallia of the High Jedi Council, as I am sure all of you know Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano and Former Assain  Asajj Ventresswent missing 10 and half months ago, they were last seen on Sub-1312 at approximly 20:17 Corsaunti Standard Time, Padawan Tano contacted Padawan Barris Lace Offee at approximly 21:00 Coursaunti Standard Time, this was the last time she was heard, Padawan Offee told Padawan Tano to go to Warehouse 51 on sub-level 1315, where a strange man who was about 5’8-5’10, weighing about 143-184 pounds, having fair skin and was human, he was wearing a hood was spotted, however the Jedi arrived on scene 2 weeks after the the alledged kidnapping, Master Kit Fisto of the High Jedi Council and Knight Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Tano’s Master,  discovered a lightsaber battle between Ventress, Padawan Tano and an unknown oppontent [She shows the layout of the battle] their lightsabers were found as well, Padawan Tano has 2 lightsabers but she lost her second one during her escape from the prison, which may have had a role in her and Ventress losing their battle against this unknown person, as jar’kai users are known to lose battels more often when they are downed their additonal lightsaber,after this discovery the teams returned to the temple, after reporting to the Council about this, we were contacted by the kidnapper who played footage of Padawan Tano and Ventress being tortured, this would be the last time we would see the girls, ealier today 5 babies were discovered by one of our Foundlings,3 of which are Padawan Tano’s, 2 are part Zabrak and the other is part human, the other 2 are Ventress’ and they are both full zabrak [Zabrak and dathormian is the same thing I believe], from the looks of the children, as we haven’t gotten the test results back about their looks, we’ll reasle that when we get it, we are able to say that both may have blue eyes, the Zabrak has red skin and maybe white marks, and red hair for the Zabrak, if you have any information regarding these kidnappings, please come forward.” _ Adi finished.

 

_ “And now Jedi Master Plo Koon of the High Jedi Council will talk.” _ She said as she stepped aside to allow me to speak,  _ “Hello, I don;t expect any of you to know this about the Jedi, but when we don’t catch a force sensitive youngling and we are either informed of them when they are toddlers, or we discover them, we refer to them as foundlings, we are known to be more protective of them then we are of the younglings, Ahsoka is a Foundling, I am her Founder, this is the closest thing we have to have children, basically Ahsoka is my equivalent of a daughter, as such we have always had a close relationship, this is a holopic of me and her from about a year ago now, she was distraught about a battle and wouldn’t stop crying, which led to her clinging to me and wouldn’t let go,she stayed like this all night, and it’s part of the reason why I was so hesitant to believe that she would blow up the temple.” _ I finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1,769.  
> See profile for update schedule and please check out my other stories and leave a comment, seriously leave a comment, makes me think about this story more and therefore I come up with more Ideas, so more comments equals better content.


	5. Reporter's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see people take an interest in the Ahsoka/Ventress case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters, probably about 2-5, will focus on the public and their reactions and the emotional trauma that those closest to the girls are going through.
> 
> Characters:  
> Galaxy unsolved  
> Jestin Calrod.  
> Age: 27.  
> Species: Zygerrian.  
> Skin color: Gray.  
> Hair color: Red.  
> Eye color: Silver.
> 
> Sherman Wallic.  
> Age: 25.  
> Species: Mon Calamari.  
> SKin color: Orange.  
> Eye color: Gray.  
> Jedi news.  
> Mira Alay.  
> Species: Theelin  
> Skin color: Pink.  
> Eye color: Violet.  
> Hair color: White.

**_[Galaxy unsolved {Yes it’s based on BuzzFeed unsolved, because I’m obsessed.}, tackles the Ashla and Bogan case {That is what the media is calling due to Ahsoka’s pureness and Ventress’s complicated past}]_ **

Sherman.

“ _ This story has been getting a lot of coverage lately, this is the Ashla and Bogan case, with that state, let’s get right into it, on the 15th of Galarag after she was framed for the murder Letta Turmond and the bombing of the Jedi Temple, it is not really known what was going through Ahsoka’s head when she escaped from Coursaunt federal global prison. but her Master-”  _ Jestin began,  _ “Wait, hold up, Master?” _ I interjected,  _ “As a teacher, I don’t really know, the Jedi are weird, but let’s just get back into the case and not try and pick apart a culture; her Master reported that she seemed very distress, like she was more frightend then she should have been, she would jump from one of the pipes leading to the cousaunti underworld and end up on a transport ship that landed on sub-level 1312, she would remain there, this is where this gets fuzzy, it’s not known how she came into contact with Asajj Ventress, but they were seen on the landing bay of sub-level 1312, this would be the last time either one of them was seen, this was at approximly 23:47, however it is not believed that Ahsoka was with Ventress when she contacted her friend, Barriss Offee, at 23:12, Offee would later confess to killing Turmond but would deny bombing the Temple, however this was enough to prove that Ahsoka had commited neither crimes and her status was changed from wanted to missing, this is what the poster said, ‘AHSOKA LYDIA TANO. _

_ AGE:16. _

_ SPECIES: TOGRUTA. _

_ SKIN COLOR: ORANGE. _

_ EYE COLOR: BLUE, _

_ LAST SEEN: ON COURSAUNT, LEVEL 1312, SECTION 1.’ _

_ At first it was believed that Ahsoka thought this was a trap and therefore didn’t turn herself in, however after several weeks of no sightings this was called in question, and when her lightsaber was found on level 1315, section 14, warehouse 51, Ventress’s lightsabers were also found as well as evidence of a battle, it is thought that since Ahsoka had lost her second lightsaber during her escape from the prison she quickly went down from the layout they have made of the battle, because apparently lightsabers can be identified, her’s disappeared quickly, an unknow Gungan male approached Jedi Master Aayla Secura and Quinlan Vos to tell them he had seen a suspicious male human who was approximately 5’8-5’10 and weighed about 143-184 pounds, near the warehouse where they disappeared, this would be the last clue for several months before 5 infants were found by a Jedi Foundling, 3 were Ahsoka’s and 2 were Ventress, confirming that the poor girls have been raped, they also confirmed that there are 2 perpetrators.” _ He said.

_ “I hate whoever this is, I hope the Jedi kill them.” _ I said,  _ “Probably not going to happen, the Jedi don’t believe in vengeance.” _ Jestin said,  _ “Well, I’ll do it then.” _ I said angrily,  _ “If whoever this is can take out a high-level Jedi padawan and a former Sith assassin, what hope do you have?” _ He asked, _ “Meh.” _ I said, he rolled his eyes and began to read the theories.

_ “Theory 1: Count Dooku. _

_ Despite the Jedi saying they have already crossed him out, there is a theory that the Count changed the records of his DNA, as he did delete an entire planet from their archives, now that we know that is possible, let’s get into motives that he may have, 1:Dooku has wanted Ventress dead for a long time for unknown reasons. And 2: Ahsoka is apart of Count Dooku’s Jedi lineage, and her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and her Grandmaster, Obi-Wan Kenobi, have been known to defy him, Ahsoka has also gone toe to toe with General Grievous, so it is possible that he wanted Ahsoka gone because of her involvement in the war, and Ventress for whatever reason.” _ Jestin said.

_ “He did it.” _ I said,  _ “Expect for some things.” _ Jestin said smirking at me with that stupid little smirk of his, _ “What! There is no way that he isn’t behind this.” _ I said, he just laughed before starting again.

_ “However the Count does not fit the description of the suspicious man who is credited with the kidnapping, he is 6’5 while the man is 5’8-5’10, the count weight anywhere between 187-204 pounds, whilst the man weighs about 143-184 pounds, and not to mention Dooku does not wield 2 lightsabers.” _ Jestin said,  _ “Ugh, wait didn’t you say that there were 2 “Fathers”?” _ I asked, _ “There are, we’re just looking at who might have kidnapped them right now, we’ll get to who they are in a minute.”  _ Jestin said before continuing, _ “Theory 2: Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin. _

 

_ Now the Admiral might not be a sith, that we know of anyway, but he could of easily hired someone who is a bounty hunter that has access to a lightsaber, since bounty hunters are criminals and good ones at that, we don’t have any information  on them except for famous ones, none of which fit the description, now let’s get to the reason why Tarkin is a suspect. _

 

_ Ahsoka and Tarkin have a history, it is reported that Tarkin didn’t like Ahsoka’s attitude, and Ahsoka reportedly felt uncomfortable around as she later reported that he kept saying racist and sexist comments, according to CT-7567 Captain Rex it got so bad that he and the other troopers had started to put themselves between them, according to this theory Ventress was kidnapped because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

 

_ Moving onto our 3rd suspect, Chancellor Palpatine, now hear me out on this, it is said that the Chancellor doesn’t like Ahsoka, going as far as making her stay out  of his office when talking to her Master, he has also been quoted as saying, ‘She is worthless, she’ll die before the end of the war.” Now it seems the Jedi had made a point of keeping her away from him after the comment became public, when High Jedi Master Councilor Plo Koon was confronted about this he said, quote, ‘One of our top priorities is to protect our young, and when someone makes a comment about one of them and about death in the same sentence, one of our older traditions states that these 2 are to be separated until a time when Ahsoka can make the decision to be near him, which will be when she is knighted.’ End quote _

 

_ And our final suspect, Darth Maul. _

 

_ Now the people who made this theory   that either Tarkin, someone else was just a watch, or that the   man had nothing to do with the kidnappings in the first place, the reasons for the suspicions of Darth Maul being the kidnapper is that he has a personal vendetta against Ahsoka’s grandmaster, High Jedi Master Councilor Obi-Wan Kenobi, and is using her as a way of gettting to her, Ventress comes into play when you realize that Kenobi has always seen good in Ventress and was even quoted as saysing, ‘If she [Ventress] were to run back to the Jedi, I would instantly forgive her, she went through so much in her life and only turned when she felt that she had no other option, I can’t speak as to what the other Coucilors would say about her, but I know that several feel bad for her, amoung these are Masters Yoda, Koon, Fisto and Ti, and I don’t think the others would argue with Master Yoda if he decided to accept her into the order, maybe Master Windu, but that probably wouldn’t last very long.’ _

 

_ Referring to that, people either believe he loves her like a daughter or as a lover, he has never spoken about those rumors. As we can clearly see, we have a motive, 2 girls who have yet to complete their training would be the perfect target for Darth Maul. _

 

_ Unfourtanly, until these girls are found we won’t know the truth, so until then this case remains unsolved." _ Jestin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to keep you hanging in suspense, wondering what's going to happen to Ahsoka and Ventress….


	6. Announcement

I regret to inform you that my mind has gone completely blank on these stories [ Fallen Heroes, Ahsoka’s secret, Macy Jalarod, and Co-parenting] so I have decided to focus on one story at a time, I will finish The regret I will always feel (or will I) which should only be a couple more chapters, maybe 3-6 more, I’ll update weekly on that.

Again, I’m so sorry, I’ll finish them all I promise.


	7. At the temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks ago I got a nasty review on my fic the regret I will always feel (or will I) the first multi-chaptered fic that I’ve completed, the review said.
> 
>  
> 
> “When the f*** are you updating the other ones, those are actually good” [Nice grammar btw]
> 
>  
> 
> I will not take this kind of bs, if you want me to update a specific story, request that I do, don’t insult me or my work, you are not the boss of me, I update what I want when I want, you can request but not demand.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please reframe from bad language.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I am going ahead and bumping updates up to monthly, I start school next week

 

  
  


Mira.

 

_ “This is Mira Alay with the Jedi news, I am here at the Jedi Temple as the Jedi council prepares to give another speech, it has been 11 months since Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Former Sith Assassin Asajj Ventress disappeared, there are rumors circulating that the Chancellor is trying to end the search for them,” _ I said professionally to my cameramen as I stood on the steps of the Temple, the Council has begun to only let a few news stations be at the interviews, in fact only 3 are here including us, Coursount’s local news network, and Galaxy News, it was only about 10 minutes after that, that Jedi Master Yoda and Master Gallia came out of the temple, _ “Greetings, welcome you I do, heard I take it that you have, the rumors that Chancellor Palpatine ordered us to cease looking for Padawan Tano and Ms. Ventress, true these rumors are, however, no plans we have on giving up on them we have, in fact plans to add to the search we have, no more news there has been, sadly.” _ Master Yoda said.

  
  


Plo.

 

Having come back to the Temple for a meeting, I made my way to the infirmary where Lil’Soka’s children are being kept until a time where she can decide what she wants to do with them, whether or not she wants them.

 

I walked into see Rig feeding Ventress’ little girl,  _ “ Master Plo, you are here to see Padawan Tano’s children?” _ She asked,  _  “ Yes.”  _ I said as I moved to their cribs, I looked down at them, I know that they came about from tragedy but I can’t help but see their mother in them; Ahsoka’s daughter was the only one awake and was looking at me with her wide blue eyes, her mother’s eyes, Lil’Soka’s eyes, I was grateful for my mask, it hid the tears that are currently welling in my eyes, this little girl is a clue in of and herself, yet we are no closer to finding her, and as time goes on, I can’t help but wonder if we will ever find her, and even if we do, will she still be alive.

 

_ “ You’re worried.” _ Rig said as she walked up to me with Ventress’ daughter and put her back in her crib before picking up her son, _ “yes, what if we never find them? _ ” I said as I gently lifted the little togruta-zabrak girl, gently cradling her to my chest as I sat down in the other rocking-chair, _ “ I don’t know if we ever will find them and even if we do, I don’t know what mental state they’ll be in, but what I do know is that you are doing everything within you’re power to find her, even if she is no longer with us, I have no doubt that she is looking down and smiling on you for what you are doing, how gentle you are with her children.” _ Rig said as she sat down and began to feed him,  _ “thank you Rig.”  _  I said as the little girl fell asleep in my arms.

 

It was a few minutes when I felt acute pain and heard Ahsoka’s voice, _ ‘Help me, please, Master Plo! Anakin! Anybody! I just want to come home!’ _

 

I came out of the vision, the baby was crying and Rig was asking if I was okay,  _ “ I need to get to the Council Chambers.”  _ I said as I scrambled to put the child in her crib before quickly leaving and making my way to the Chambers.

 

_ “ Master Plo, I take it you had the same vision as Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker.” _ Mace said, _ “ Yes.” _ I said as I sat down, going over what Ahsoka had cried out in the force, her voice was so full of pain and anguish, _ ” this at least confirms that Padawan Tano is alive.” _ Master Mundi said, _ “ but in pain.” _ I said, _ “ were you were able to sense where she is?” _ Master Fisto asked we turned and looked at him, _ ” no, we were not, and had been able to, I’d already be on a ship on the way there.” _ Anakin growled.

 

Ahsoka.

 

I sat huddled in a corner, Ventress and I had been separated before we gave birth and we haven’t seen each other since, I haven’t worn clothes since HE tore them off of me right before he raped me.

 

My body is covered in wounds and scars, I let myself be emerged in the force, reaching out to try and lead Anakin, Master Plo, or Master Kenobi to where I was, I was so emerged in the force that I didn’t even notice Feral Oppress [ He survived Savage Oppress’s attempt to kill him] came in, I fell to the ground as he kicked me in the stomach, I instantly went into the fetal position, covering my head with my arms, he continued beating me for a while before he brought out his lightsaber and brought against my back, I screamed, reaching out with the force I called out before passing out.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye!


	8. Out of the frying pan and into the fire... or not

Anakin.

 

I had left the temple after that meeting to continue looking for Ahsoka, I drew on my bond with her, I couldn’t feel anything from it like I could when she called out for me, _ “ Rex get the men ready, we’re going back out at 08:00.” _ I said as I contacted him, _ “ Sir, yes sir.” _ He said before ending the conversation, I sighed, none of the 501st, 212th, and 104th battalions have not been the same since Ahsoka disappeared, then again, none has, except for maybe the senate, they keep demanding that we abandon them and let them die.

 

I entered Padme and I’s apartment, she wasn’t here, being in a senate meeting, but I can’t stay in that temple any longer, without Ahsoka, all it is is one big reminder that she isn’t there, that I may never see her again, that I may be too late to save her life, that I was too late to save her from being tortured and raped.

 

She’s only 17 years old and she's been through so much, she’s been accused of crimes she didn’t commit, escaped from the prison she was being held illegally [ they held her pass the time they were allowed to and wouldn’t allow the council to bail her out or question/see her at all], where it was suspected that she was drugged due to her frantic behavior [though that may have been due to her species needs and them being ignored], pursued by 2 of her closest friends, kidnapped, tortured, and raped, I don’t even know if she knows that she’s been cleared of the crimes.

 

_ “Hello Master Ani, Mistress Padme is not here right now.” _ C-3PO said to me, _ “Thank you 3PO.” _ I said as I walked into the kitchen, getting some caf before sitting at the table with a datapad to work on her case.

 

As hard as I try, I can’t keep my mind from wondering, our lives have changed so much since Ahsoka disappeared, for one, I haven’t been on a battlefield since, I have rarely spoken to Padme, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine since as well, some might say not being on the battlefield is a good thing, but I would gladly fight on a thousand more battlefields if it means that Ahsoka is back home.

 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I re-focused on my task, I went over each clue meticulously, over every little fact, and nothing, I have found nothing, I don’t even know who both of the rapists/kidnapper are if one of the rapists are the kidnapper as well, which I’m starting to believe that they aren’t, but you never know.

 

I heard the door to the apartment open and 3PO greet Padme before informing her that I was here, _“Hello My Angel.”_ I said smiling a weak smile at her as I felt her drape her hands across my shoulders, _“ Hello Ani, have you found anything more?”_ She asked, _“no, and as much as I hate to admit it,  I am beginning to think we will ever find them.”_ I said to her before I sat down the datapad, _“You’ll find her, whether it be tomorrow or seven years from now, you’ll find her.”_ Padme said as she pressed a gentle kiss to my temple, I allowed myself to be a content for a second before looking at the chronometer, it’s 07:55, _“I’m sorry, Padme, but I got to go, we leave at 08:00.”_ I said as I gave her a little prick on the lips, she smiled at me, _“ I know, Ani, I know.”_ Padme said as she gave me a hug.

 

Feral.

 

I grabbed Tano by her headtails, dragging her to a room with 2 people in it, bounty hunters, a zabrak and a frenk, what they want with her, I have no idea, but they paid a ton of money for this, I threw her at him, the bounty hunter handed me the money as Tarkin walked in with Ventress, he originally wanted Tano, but Sidious gave her to me and he wasn’t willing to go against him.

 

_ “Ah, thank you, my friends!” _ I said as he grabbed Ventress before they both left with the 2 girls, I shook my head as I counted my money.

Sugi.

 

_ “You contact Dooku,” _ I told Rumi as I began to dress the girls' wounds, I already had clothes set out for them, it wasn’t much, just 2 simple nightgowns, I had given the 2 a sponge bath, which they probably wouldn’t like if they knew, I finished dressing their wounds and dressing them before leaving to make some soup for them so that they could get some food in them.

 

As much as I want to give them to the Republic, I wasn’t paid for that, though if I thought that he would hurt them, I wouldn’t give them to him, but he seemed to care about them, I don’t if that was genuine or not, but I can’t back out anymore.

 

_ “I’ve informed him, he gave me a set of coordinates, I have them set,” _ Rumi said as she walked into the kitchen, _ “ when do you do think that they’ll wake up?” _ Rumi asked as she chopped up some chicken for the soup _ “ I don’t know, but we’ll keep the soup warm, at least until we get there.” _ I said the broth was simple, but it’s the only thing that I’m sure won’t hurt their stomach.

 

That’s when I heard a scream from the room that they were in, I ran into it to find Ahsoka thrashing around in her bed, screaming, Ventress was flinching in her sleep but was still asleep, I quickly made my way over to her and gently collected her in my arms, I spoke softly into her montral, she settled down and eventually woke up, _ “Sugi? Is this a dream?” _ She asked, _ “no, it’s not a dream sweetie, you’re going to someplace safe.” _ I said to her as I rocked her back and forth before getting up and taking her to the kitchen to give her some of the soup, she ate it slowly, asking a question from time to time, but she mainly stayed quiet, stuck in her thoughts, probably trying to figure out what has happened, now that she is in a safe place, Rumi had gone to sit by Ventress’ side, out of the 2 of them, she seems to have the worst injuries, but I’m no medic, so I don’t know.

 

I heard the nav computer go off, informing us that we were nearing the rendezvous point, _ “ Am I going home?” _ Ahsoka asked, looking up at me from where she had been swirling her spoon around in the soup, _ “ I’m afraid not, that’s not what I have been hired to do.” _ I told her as I walked into the cock put, not wanting to see the look of betrayal on her face.

 

I started the transmission for Dooku, _ “ ah, Sugi, I trust your journey was pleasant, do you have the girls?” _ The count asked, _ “yes, I do, but before I hand them over, I need to know something, are you going to hurt them?” _ I asked, knowing that I should have asked this question before I took the mission, _ “not that it matters now, seeing as I’m taking them whether or not you hand them over willingly, but no, I do not plan on harming them, contrary to popular belief, I do care for the Jedi and my former apprentice.” _ Dooku reassured me, _ “I hope that is true.” _ I said as the transmission was cut, I made my way back to the kitchen see Ahsoka shaking in her seat, seemingly having a panic attack, I gathered her back into my arms and began to attempt to calm her, Rumi came out of the room, took one look us, sighed before leaving to go guide the ship to Dooku’s ship.

 

_ “Shh… everything will be okay, I promise.” _ I told her soothingly but it wasn't working, her breathing was still heavy and she was still shaking, I sighed before getting up with the teenage girl cradled gently in my arms, I went to the front of the ship to wait for the doors to open, I could hear the ship cranking as it landed, it wasn’t long before I heard Rumi leave the cockpit and go get Ventress as the door opened, there to greet us was the Count himself, his eyes immediately focused on the child in my arms, he marched up to us and took her from me and I assume began to calm her using the force, Rumi came down to ramp with Ventress whom was still unconscious, he had one of the droids take her to the med bay, _ “ I have already transferred your money to you, you may leave now.” _ Dooku said to us before taking the girl and taking her away, I sighed before turning to Rumi, _ “let’s go.” _ I said before boarding the ship.

 

Dooku.

 

I settled my great-great grandpadawan onto the bed that I have set for her, she had fallen asleep when I used te force to calm her down, I tucked the blanket around her, being careful of her injured montrol, I left to let the medical droid do their job, I went to the med bay, Ventress was still unconscious, the medical droids were working on her and had been since she had gotten here, I sat down in the chair that was close to the door and just watched her, she would occasionally twitch in her sleep but otherwise didn’t do anything.

 

A lot of people assume that I hate the Jedi, but in reality, I care very deeply about them, I had a couple of my scientists make blaster bolts that stun people instead of kill, it also has a vital suppressant in it, how it works  , I don’t know, all I know is that I have about a thousand Padawans, Knights, and Masters hidden away in an underground prison, the only thing I can’t prevent is Grevious killing Jedi, and I truly do mourn those he has killed, I watched them work for   before I left, having duties to attend to.


	9. Where are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to publish this last night but I had church in the morning and I stayed up till midnight doing schoolwork, I have next months chapter already written.

 

Ahsoka.

 

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the sound, I could hear a man’s voice talking to what sounds like a droid, the next thing I was aware of was the bed underneath me, I haven’t felt a bed in what must be over a year now, then I opened my eyes to see a room decorated with warm colors, clearly meant to be soothing to its occupant, which it was,  _ “Ah, young one, you’re awake.” _ I heard the male voice said, I turned to look at him,  _ “ Count Dooku.”  _ I said trying to lurch up but I found myself too weak to,  _ “ Little one, if I was going to kill you, I would have already, I just want to help you.” _ He said as he stepped closer to me, reaching out a hand to stroke my montrol,  _ “ you know, you’re a part of my lineage, and, despite me leaving the order and becoming a sith, I still care for you and for others, I will treat your wounds and get you back up to a healthy weight before I return you to the Jedi.” _ Dooku said as he stepped away from my bed, _ “A couple of droids will be in here in a few minutes to help you get dressed, they will then help you to the dining hall.” _ He said before exiting the room.

 

True to his word, less than 10 minutes later, a couple of nurse droids came in and helped me off the bed, one helped me stand while another got out what I can only describe as an evening dress, to my surprise it was in my colors, they helped me put it on, before helping put on boots that are similar to my old ones, just a little shorter, and they had, to my surprise, a traditional headdress to my tribe, it wasn't”t like my akul tooth one, which I had lost while on the run, it was probably  found by the search party, this one is a golden leaf one that on a human would of stood up like a crown but on a togruta goes right between my headtails.

 

[ https://www.google.com/search?q=maroon+evening+gown&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDyYfDo7LkAhVnRN8KHQeDBi8Q_AUIEygC&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=xJBZ3rpF7j7INM: ](https://www.google.com/search?q=maroon+evening+gown&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDyYfDo7LkAhVnRN8KHQeDBi8Q_AUIEygC&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=xJBZ3rpF7j7INM:)

 

After that was done, they put me in a holochair and pushed me to the dining hall, I wonder why he wanted me to get dressed up for this, I didn’t have to wait long because when the doors opened to the dining hall, I saw several people sitting at the table with Dooku, I wanted to hesitate, but since I’m in a holochair, I couldn’t, I was pushed to a table place where the chair had been removed,  _ “Welcome little one.” _ one of the humans, a male greeted from his place beside me, I nodded my head in greeting, hiding my nervous energy behind a mask that Obi-Wan had taught me, _ “Friends, this is Padawan Tano of the Jedi Order, she was kidnapped last year, I’m getting her back to a healthy weight and treat her injuries before returning her to her home.” _ Dooku said as he smiled gently at me, a couple of server droids came in, whist Dooku and his guests had solid food, I was served soup as well as some yogurt, I ate quietly, listening to the others talk, they weren’t talking about anything to do with war plans or politics, which wasn’t all that surprising, considering the fact that Dooku literally said that I was going back to the temple as soon as I am healthy.

 

The only thing I really learned was their names, there only 5 of them. 4 males and 1 female, their names are Terod, Jatson, Kane, Que, and Hadison, they only talked about causal things, like a new holo-movie that’s coming out that Que wants to see, the book they are apparently reading together, and just general things that I would expect Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I to discuss more than a year ago, not by someone who single handly started the clone wars, nonetheless, I said nothing, instead I ate my food and waited for whatever was going to happen next to happen, that’s when a nurse droid came in and went over to whisper something to Dooku, _ “I’ll be right there.” _ Dooku said before turning to address his guests, _ “it seems my daughter has awoken, I must go tend to her, I am sorry, but I’m going to have to cut this meeting short, Hadison, will you be a dear and return Ahsoka to her room, the nurse droids will take care of her from there.” _ Dooku said, _ “Oh, nonsense, I’ll help her, she needs more kindness than that of a droid, Dooku.” _ Hadison said as she rose elegantly from her seat before turning to me, _ “Thank you Hadison.” _ Dooku said before leaving rather quickly as the 4 males left as well.

 

Hadison grabbed my holochair and walked me to my room,  _  “ Did Dooku call Ventress his daughter?” _ I asked in the hallway, _ “ yes, I don’t suppose you would know this, but Dooku adopted Ventress right after he left the order, he had found her on the streets not long after he had left, he could sense her anger and pain, he knew that she was a troubled child and thought he could help her.” _ She told me before we arrived at my room, as soon as we were in the room she had me grab onto the nightstand while she helped me out of the evening gown and into a red nightgown, she got me out of the boots and took off the headdress, she put me in the bed, _ “Are you comfortable, little one?” _ She asked I nodded, my eyes already drooping with sleepiness, she smiled at me before leaving me to sleep.

 

Ventress.

 

I looked at the man whom I once called Father in fear, he looked at me like he always had, with love and admiration, this man has tried to kill me twice and he is looking like he has finally been reunited with his long lost daughter, _“Are you going to kill me?”_ I asked in a small voice, _“No, young one, my intention was to never kill you, my daughter, it was to fool Sidious, then I heard that you had been kidnapped, it seems that Sidious wasn’t fooled by it, he hired Feral Oppress and Whiluff Tarkin to rape and torture you to try and cement my place in the dark side, I never meant to hurt you.”_ He told me as the medical droids disconnected me from everything, a nurse droid had gotten a holochair for me, I didn’t believe him, but there isn’t much I could do anyway, to my surprise, I was dressed in my lilac nightgown, Dooku lifted me up from the bed, I saw him frown, presumably at my weight, before sitting me down on the holochair, _“ Your room is exactly how you left it, the only reason it has been touched is to clean it.”_ He told me as he led me out of the med bay and down the familiar hallway to my bedroom, once there he helped me out of the holochair and into the bed, I noticed that he had floor table sat on the bed with some soup on it, _“ I want you to ear that before you go to bed, I have a wireless remote that will either inform me or a nurse droid that you need help.”_ Dooku told me as he propped me up and sat the table in front of me, _“ Yes sir.”_ I said meekly still too afraid to say anything against it, _“I am going to give you 2 options, you can stay here with me or return with Ahsoka to the Temple when you 2 are healed, physically, I am sure you are aware that you have 2 children?”_ Dooku said as I began to eat, I simply nodded, _“you don’t have to decide now, you have at least 5 months to decide, but you do need to pick a name for your children at least.”_ He told me, _“Okay.”_ I said, truth is, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, for my baby girl I have Celeste Kalama, and for my baby boy I have Asa Daliso, her name meaning angel of fire, and his means healing blessing, even if I do decide to stay here, I want my kids.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka’s room.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=bedroom+warm+colors&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwivmfSb9rLkAhVEdt8KHQSHAKYQ_AUIEigB&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=9IfnB6XwJ6OQ0M:
> 
>  
> 
> Ahsoka’s evening gown.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=maroon+evening+gown&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDyYfDo7LkAhVnRN8KHQeDBi8Q_AUIEygC&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=xJBZ3rpF7j7INM:
> 
>  
> 
> Ahsoka’s headdress.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&tbm=isch&q=simple+headdress&chips=q:simple+headdress,g_1:design&usg=AI4_-kTce2FpQB2nmlb8wPDygfYdoVtgGw&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjfwtLn-bLkAhXDp1kKHdoQCOEQ4lYIOygI&biw=1366&bih=641&dpr=1#imgrc=TQJKrBrGcHBsGM:
> 
>  
> 
> Ahsoka’s nightgown.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=RHNtXfm8NMfG5gLC7b2oDg&q=nightgowns+red+long+sleeves&oq=nightgowns+red+long+sleeves&gs_l=img.3...66632.73080..73480...0.0..0.76.1062.17......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i67j0i8i30.cjsVrYQgMLM&ved=0ahUKEwj57vWg9bLkAhVHo1kKHcJ2D-UQ4dUDCAY&uact=5#imgrc=jJPtJygUztuGeM:
> 
>  
> 
> Ventress’s nightgown.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=nightgown+lilac&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjioYzii7PkAhUiheAKHZl0AG0Q_AUIEygC&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=E8nnH17JRoXtmM:
> 
>  
> 
> Ventress’s room.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&tbm=isch&q=bedroom&chips=q:bedroom,g_1:luxury:kBVcdIiS8jI%3D,g_1:purple:oD5b5HkOpV0%3D&usg=AI4_-kQ-yX1UqvCysQK5ZjQhsgWm8kSe5w&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjJr8CWi7PkAhWDylkKHWVOBOMQ4lYIPCgI&biw=1366&bih=641&dpr=1#imgrc=o5S--lvtuoT9BM:
> 
>  
> 
> Dooku’s room [for those who are curious]/
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS859&tbm=isch&q=bedroom&chips=q:bedroom,g_1:master:ggd1p8Llm0w%3D,g_1:luxury:jVMxC7TBsZo%3D&usg=AI4_-kQlf_pHWhE55oDjBoTPD8OARJ-g9w&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwip993ZjrPkAhUHrp4KHSoGCcIQ4lYIMCgC&biw=1366&bih=641&dpr=1#imgrc=2eRj1c6sCA19kM:
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who are curious as to why Ahsoka and Ventress are wearing nightgowns instead of regular pj’s, it's for 2 reasons, 1: so that they don’t aggravare their injuries, and 2: I find them more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay vote on what you want to happen.
> 
> Kidnapper.
> 
> Cad Bane.
> 
> Count Dooku.
> 
> Darth Sidious.
> 
> Original character.
> 
> Do you want Ventress and Ahsoka to die?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> No.
> 
> Also this was written on my phone, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Sorry for making another story, plot bunnies show up daily, I have another right now, but I will just keep that one on my hard drive.


End file.
